Give me a reason
by Fayth3
Summary: MA. Max asks for a reason. Really gross saccarine fluff that i can't believe came from me.


For Ganko who asked for any standalones that I spun out.

Now this really _is_ meaningless drivel that was about to be relegated to the trashcan… but I wanted to show you that anyone can have an off day!

* * *

Give me a reason.

Terminal City was as quiet as the grave, it was almost four thirty in the morning and most good little transgenics were wrapped up in bed. A few were still pottering about, unable or unwilling to sleep. Genetically enhanced insomnia was almost as rife as those who didn't want to sleep through expected nightmares.

Although Manticore didn't make them, Max and Alec were seriously considering employing some counsellors for the disturbed transgenics- counsellors with strong stomachs- obviously.

But all this was ignored as Alec made his way through the headquarters of the self- proclaimed Freak Nation.

He hadn't seen Max all day and that was unusual as she normally expressed her position through her presence. The transgenics, far from Manticore's original intention, had come to see Max as their saviour. She had freed them from the hell that was Manticore and allowed them freedom to find hope and families and love. She had made them take a stand instead of going to ground and making them run like animals, afraid of their own shadows and she had gave them every opportunity to grow and become what they had always wanted. Alec included.

He had been allowed room to grow, to be the man that he knew he could be. Gone was the selfish, insecure boy that was out for number one and in his place was a confident, self sacrificing man who loved more deeply than anyone knew. He owed that to Max.

The only thing that held the transgenics back from fully appreciating their leader was the fact that she still had too much to do with that Ordinary- Logan Cale.

Alec was among those, albeit for different reasons, who wanted Max to throw that arrogant man out on his…exoskeleton.

His superior attitude and condescending mannerisms and the way that he constantly spoke patronisingly to everyone hadn't endeared him to anyone and even normally placid Joshua had taken to growling whenever the man's name was mentioned.

It wasn't prejudice against Ordinaries, as even unyielding Mole loved Original Cindy. Alec grinned as he recalled the day he had come into HQ to see the African Queen and Mole walking arm in arm through the yard chuckling wildly. He had almost choked on his disbelief and checked into Gem's psychological evaluation program.

But then again, who didn't love O.C.?

When Logan had dropped by this morning every one had scattered, not wanting to be lectured or preached to and, as he had made his way up to the office of their leader, even Alec bailed.

But that was hours ago and still, he had seen neither hide nor hair of Max.

He walked up the metal stairs and rapped on the door.

"Maxie?"

Pushing open the door he was astonished and not a little concerned to see Max sitting on a chair in the middle of the room staring at the floor, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Max, you okay?"

Max looked up at him and his heart jolted to see pure pain on her face, pushing through her normally sparkling eyes to make them glean with unshed tears.

"God, Max what is it?" He bit out, walking half way across the room without realising that he had even stepped forward.

"I have a choice," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she stared at him. "Normalcy and expectation, responsibility and reliability or…"

"Or?" He prompted when she trailed off, not knowing what she was talking about but willing to listen if it took away the pain.

He'd rip off his arm if it'd take away that look.

"Uncertainty, irregularity but life- possible love."

Alec swallowed at her whispered words, "Max?"

"If I choose normalcy and survival I might miss out on…something. But should I go for the road less travelled, ambiguity? Never sure if I'll make it."

Alec's heart was sinking as he began to see where this was going. Max was trying to make a choice between transgenics and ordinaries- it sounded like Logan had laid down an ultimatum.

"Wh- what do you want?" He tried so desperately to be objective, even as his heart screamed at him to do something, to make up her mind for her.

"Someone to love," she said quietly. "I'm tired of being lonely Alec, even in the middle of TC, surrounded by friends and family, I'm so alone."

"Never alone Max."

His heart went out to her even as it hurt that she couldn't see that he was always there for her.

"I need someone to love me, to care about me, the way that Joshua does Kitty, the way Dalton does Gem, the way I've always wanted. He can't give me that but its close."

_I can, _he begged, _Please__ let me show you that I can_.

"I need someone, if no one else then why not him?" She seemed to be asking him something with her eyes but he couldn't see what. __

"Do y- do you love him?"

Max shook her head imperceptibly and relief flooded through him but was short lived as she just stared at him.

"Then why him?"

"Who else?"

_Me! _ He wanted to yell and scream._ There's me, I love you Max, please, don't do this. Don't go to him._

"Max you can't go to him, there's the virus for one thing and he is an ordinary, and…and…" Alec was running out of ideas.

Max closed her eyes and sagged as if the fight had gone out of her with his words.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Not being able to touch the guy is a pretty good damn reason Max!"

"Not good enough," she half whispered to herself.

"Don't do this Max!" He asked desperately.

"Give me a reason," she whispered.

"Max I don't underst..." He begun softly in frustration.

Max blinked and a single solitary tear drifted down her alabaster cheek. She opened her hand and Alec's stomach turned as his world spun.

A syringe.

The cure.

"Give me a reason."

_Could he do it? Could he push aside the uncertainty that she wouldn't return his love; could he be so selfish as to tell her that his life meant nothing without her, that she was the only high point of his day and that she was the only thing that could put a smile on his face? That if she chose __Logan__ he would die. _

_Could he be so selfish as to risk their friendship? What if she didn't feel the same way?_

"Give me a reason." She begged, tears falling freely down her face and there was no decision to make.

Alec took a deep breath.

"Because I love you."

Max exhaled and closed her eyes, her head dropping to her chest.

The gesture clenched Alec's bruised and battered heart at the rejection, he looked down at his shoes unwilling to let her see the tears in his own eyes.

"Good enough."

His head shot up to see her watch his eyes as she tilted her palm, the syringe falling to the floor with the grace of a ballerina and rolling over the hard wood floor, tinkling as it rolled.

Heat burned in her hazel eyes as she stood up.

"I love you too."

It took several seconds to register her words and another few to reconcile them to the longing in his heart.

Alec let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and with two steps was across the room sweeping her into his arms where she belonged.

He buried his face in her hair and let her openly cry on his shoulder before he bent down to finally taste her; a mixture of Max and tears.

Max ran her fingers up the strong contours of his back and tangled in his dark blonde locks.

Alec tore his mouth away and rained baby kisses over her face.

"Need you, want you, love you." He muttered as he traced his lips over her jaw and down her collar bone, nipping at her tender pulse point.

Max tilted her head back, exposing her delicate neck and Alec took the hint, scraping his teeth over the soft skin and then kissing her chin, making his way back up to her mouth.

"You scared me," he whispered against her lips. "I though I was going to lose you."

"No," Max smiled softly. "You kept me grounded, all of those times that I wanted to just get on my bike and leave. I didn't, I couldn't. Since you walked into my life, you've ensured that you had a place in it."

Alec stroked her face, kissing away the traces of tears as he thought about her words.

"Yeah I sure did."

Max giggled and then sobered. "You gave me a reason for staying but I never understood why you did. I was always so horrible to you, I told you to leave but you never did," she grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you stayed but I never knew why."

Alec chuckled and kissed her knuckles, leading her gently towards the door.

"Oh Max," he said softly, "didn't you know? You _are_ my reason."

* * *

Okay now I have got out that poor excuse for sugar rush I'm off to write more Moving Ahead.


End file.
